This invention deals with an energy absorbing head arrest assembly useful for protecting head and neck of driver and/or passenger(s) against injury. The head arrest assembly is especially suitable for mounting to the inside of cab rear wall or window of trucks, station wagons and the like.
Automobiles are required to be equipped with headrests to reduce accident related head and neck injuries. These are typically mounted to the backs of front and rear seats wherein they serve to prevent abrupt head movement to the rear in a rear end impact accident resulting in whiplash stress of the neck. However, in many trucks including pickup trucks and back doors of station wagons such head protection is missing, creating a possibility of injury to the occupant(s) of such vehicles especially in case of a rear end collision.
Certain references of interest are concerned with headrests of one sort or another, yet, none is found to fulfill the above described need adequately, efficiently and effectively as does the head arrest assembly disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,886 (Mazhar) teaches a vertically adjustable headrest having a specifically contoured cushion and a backplate attachable to the rear metal panel of a truck cab behind the seat. A portion of the backplate contacts the rear window of the cab with resilient pads. There is no mention of an impact absorbing assembly carrying bonding means as taught by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,945 (Kifferstein) discloses a removable disposable head and back sheet comprising a sheet of soft, pliable material provided with a strip of Velcro (trademark) material suitable for attaching the sheet to a public conveyance seat back. The sheet also has adhesive means to position disposable headrests in an envelope formed by the sheet. The entire thrust of the teaching is for temporarily fastening the sheet to seat back and to position the headrests. No consideration is given to permanently mounting the disposable sheet or cushions nor an impact absorbing characteristics mentioned--comfort only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,770 (Schaeffer) discloses a removable automobile headrest for use in combination with a moveable window such as a side window. The headrest comprises a pillow portion and a tab portion that is adapted to be held between the top edge of the window glass and the automobile frame when the window is closed. No permanent attachment is disclosed or contemplated nor are any bonding means employed, nor are any impact absorbing characteristics mentioned--comfort only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601.445 (Glynias) teaches a headrest structure that is releasably attachable to a vehicular window by suction cups. The structure projects from the window, and a support structure is provided to support the headrest at various angles relative to the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,919 (Nag):) discloses a temporary headrest including a bracket that hocks over the top edge of a vehicular window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,938 (Meyer et al.) deals with a headrest including a curved pillow adjustably attached to a curved, U-shaped bracket designed to be placed over the top and front surfaces of a bus or truck seat.
The above references do not provide a headrest to protect the head having the effectiveness, simplicity and versatility of the cushion assembly of this invention nor, it is believed, is there any item of commerce available for the above indicated purpose.